Blader
Humans descend from a long tradition of melee combat and face-to-face battle. The Blader is well seasoned in the use of greatswords and war spears, focusing on dishing out swift, efficient damage. His strikes may not be as quick as a rogue, but the weight of his weapons carry a more powerful punch. Advancement Blader Skill Tree * Power Strike :'' Strike an enemy with great force, dealing damage.'' * Coercive : Lower the defense of a target by reducing its morals with menacing vigor. * Body Blow : Charge into the enemy dealing damage with temporary Heavy Shick (stun). * Frenzy : Turn into a blood-thirsty beserker. Gain additional Attack Power but lose some Defense percentage. * Provocation : Taunt nearby enemies to attack you at close range. * Strength Mastery :'' Increase Strength through relentless training. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Swordsman' * Spine Breaker : Attack an enemy with a forcefull blow, dealing damage. This Attack reduces the enemy's agression and movement speed for a period of time. * 2-H Sword Mastery : Increase Attack Power through relentless sword training. * Thunder Howl : Overwhelm multiple enemies with a bellowing roar. All targets within range has a X% (80% when skill maxed) chance of being Light Shocked for 4 seconds. * ' '''Stare : Increase Defense and chance to Attack. * Phantom Thrust : Attacks each target in front of you 5 times with swift swordplay, each blow dealing damage. * Death Leap : Lower the defense but gain Physical Attack Power and Attack Speed bonus. 'Destroyer' * Blade Crash 2 : Deal Damage with pwerful slashes. * 2-H Sword Master 2 : ''Train in the ways of swords,increasing the attack power when using swords. * Supersonic Crescent : A lightning fast slash dealing damage to enemy. * Thunder Howl 2 : Overwhelm multiple enemies with a bellowing roar.Alltargets within range has a 80% change of being in Light Shock for 3 sec. * Land Divider : Slam the gound to attack the enemies in front with the shockwave and molten magma, dealing great damage to them. * Blood Lust : The adrenaline from fear and fury rushes throught the caster, increasing the attack speed and dispelling debuffs. ''Swordmaster * Blade Crash 2''' : Deal damage with powerful slashes'. * 2-H Sword Mastery 2 : Train in the way of swords, increasing your attack power when using swords.' * Supersonic Blade : Slash the enemy with a subsonic speed with the ability to Light Shock. * Spine Breaker 2 : Attack an enemy with a forcefull blow, dealing damage. This Attack reduces the enemy's agression and movement speed of the target. * Guillotine : Deal great damage to target. * Blood Insanity : The adrenaline from fear and fury rushes through through the caster, increasing attack speed and dispelling buffs. To find out more about swordmasters click link below: Swordmaster 'Spearman * Wind Blade: Instanlty discharge compressed energy to an enemy as well as DOT damage. * Spear Mastery: Increase Attack Power through relentless spear training. * Stun Attack: Create a shockwave by slamming the ground, dealing damage to nearby enemies with a low change of Light shock. * Cyclone: Flourish the spear to nearby enemies twice, each blow dealing damage. * Stare: Increase Defense and Chance to Attack. * Slater: Damage the target by creating a wall of spears, leaving pierced wounds. * ' '''Death Leap :' Lower the defense but gain a Physical Attack Power and Attack Speed bonus. '''Crusader '- '''Stun Attack 2': Create a shockwave by slamming the ground, dealing damage to nearby enemies with a low chance of stunning. - Comet Spiral: A quick thrust, dealing damage and knocking back the target to make an opening. - Spear Mastery 2: Increase Attack Power through relentless spear training. - Wind Blade 2: Instantly discharge compressed energy that deals damage and makes the target to bleed. - Critical Drive: Deeply slash the target with a spear dealing critical damage. - Last Man Standing: Enter full defense mode increasing physical and magical defense. ---- '''Dragoon - Stun Attack 2: Create a shockwave by slamming the ground, dealing damage to nearby enemies with a low chance of stunning. - Comets Tail: Deliver a quick thrust of the spear, dealing damage to nearby targets. - Spear Mastery 2: Increase Attack Power through relentless spear training. - Coercive 2: Lower the morale and defense of enemies in front by being intensely menacing. - Death Pierce: Impale enemies in front causing them to bleed. - Last Man Standing: Enter full defense mode increasing physical and magical defense. ---- Category:Classes Category:Blader Category:Swordsman Category:Spearman